


Chain Stitch

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance can knit sweaters for people as well [Gen, MAJOR SPOILERS for up to episode 6]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain Stitch

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for up to episode 6 (along with some pretty big ones, so if you want to watch the series unspoiled, you'll want to avoid this fic for now). Just general fluff, tbh.

Title: Chain Stitch  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Gen  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Nome  
Notes: Spoilers for up to episode 6 (along with some pretty big ones, so if you want to watch the series unspoiled, you'll want to avoid this fic for now). Just general fluff, tbh.

Final notes: This is kind of loose timeline wise, but at this point, the team knows Pidge is a girl, etc.

\--

“Okay, so who’s tired of wearing the same clothes day after day?”

Pidge didn’t look up from her computer. “Enh. I’m fine.”

Hunk didn’t look up from Pidge’s computer as well. “Yeah, I kinda like what I’m wearing, so I’m good.”

Lance huffed, but then remembered how his mother would convince his oldest sister to wear her jacket when it was winter: appeal to logic. “Okay, fine. But it’s awfully cold in space, and just think about how much power we’d save if we—”

“Okay, okay, it obviously means a lot to you. Toss mine here.” Lance did just that. “Oh wow, this is **soft**.” Hunk rubbed the bright yellow sweater against his cheek. “Where’d you find the yarn for this?”

“You remember the Arusians? Turns out they have yarn! Well, close enough to yarn.” It was much silkier that what he used back home, but it would do. “I asked for some before we left.”

Pidge studied the stitches in her green sweater intently. “All right, but where did you find knitting needles?”

What the heck kind of question was that? “I. always. have knitting needles on me.”

“Whelp, good to know you have a hobby.” Hunk already had his sweater on, which was about the time the others starting making their way into the room.

“Oh, good, everyone’s finally here!” Now he wouldn’t have to worry about forgetting someone. “Princess Allura, I made your sweater extra baggy so it can fit over your dress.”

Allura smiled, running her hands over the pink turtleneck. “Thank you, Lance. This was very gracious of you.”

“Well, I’m a gracious guy! And, Coran, I made the head hole a little bigger than I usually do for yours so it won’t mess up the ‘stache.”

“A clever choice indeed!” Coran held the teal sweater up to the light triumphantly.

“Yep, that’s me, gracious and clever. Shiro, yours took me a little while longer since it’s a bit more detailed, but I think you’ll agree,” and he unfolded the sweater so that everyone could see the words “TEAM DAD” on the front, “it was worth the wait.”

“Heh.” Lance beamed as Shiro tugged on the sweater—validation from your personal hero was always an excellent ego boost. “Thank you, Lance.”

“Not a problem—hey, hold on. Where the heck is Keith?”

Shiro sighed. “Well, you know how he is.”

“Rude, and unappreciative?”

Shiro gave him The Look that earned him the Team Dad sweater. “I believe you mean introverted. But if you want, I’ll contact him and let him know that you have something—”

“Oh, no. I’m gonna talk to him myself,” Lance snarled as he grabbed the final sweater and stalked off.

Meanwhile, Shiro wondered just how many ruffled feathers he was going to have to soothe once it was all over.

\--

“ **Hey, mullet!** ”

Keith glared at him. Lance glared back. “I thought I asked everyone to meet me. It was kinda important.”

Keith kept glaring. “Oh, I’m sure whatever you wanted to ramble about today was so important—”

“I wanna give you a gift!”

Suddenly, Keith was very quiet.

Lance huffed. “Look, I know I’m your rival and stuff, but is it really that hard to believe that someone would do something nice for you?”

Keith was still quiet, but there was something else in his face. His eyes were a little too big, and his mouth was twitching—like he was trying to frown, and failing.

All Lance knew about Keith related to work. He didn’t know anything about his past. But right now, just watching him react this badly, it was painfully clear that, yes, it was that hard for him to believe someone would do something nice for him.

Lance tried to think of what his mother would do right now, but doubted that hugs and assurances that everything would be okay would be a good choice right now. So he settled for simply putting the darn sweater in Keith’s hands. “Here. I made this for you.”

Keith finally reacted, even if it was just blinking at the red sweater in his hands. “You knit.”

“Yeah. My mom taught me.”

He felt the stitches. “It’s not bad.”

“My mom is very good at both knitting and teaching.” It was weird (but not in a bad way!) to discuss this with Keith. “But you know, if it’s not your style, you can just toss it—”

“No! Um. I mean. Well, it’s nice to have more than one set of clothes now.”

“Exactly!” Who would have thought that out of all people, Keith would get it? “I’ll let you be by yourself now.”

But as he left, he looked back long enough to glance at Keith. He was still looking at the sweater, and his lips twitched again—this time into a brief, but real, smile.


End file.
